Revive
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah kegiatan kencannya dengan Rukia. Beberapa waktu berselang, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Akhirnya Rukia mengajak anak itu tinggal bersama dengannya. Satu bulan setelah kepergian Ichigo, Rukia merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Chap 3 update! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu berkali-kali melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya kemudian dia alihkan ke arah pintu masuk Karakura Land.

"Apa Aoki-kun lupa dengan hari ini ya?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Dalam hati, gadis itu sangat berharap teman kecilnya itu akan menampakkan batang hidungnya, mengingat saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Lewat satu jam dari waktu yang mereka berdua janjikan.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini lalu menengadahkan kepalanya―menatap akizora yang begitu cerah.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Gadis itu seketika langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, begitu dia mendengar derap langkah seseorang. Sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di wajahnya melihat sosok yang ditunggunya selama satu jam ini sudah berada di depannya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Ma-maaf, Rukia-neechan, tadi Aoki ketiduran sehabis nonton film Bleach. Terus Aoki juga lupa kalau ada janji dengan Nee-chan,"

Rukia―nama gadis itu―langsung mengacak rambut orange bocah enam tahun di depannya ini. "Selalu seperti itu. Dasar maniak anime," ucap Rukia, gemas.

Bocah bernama Aoki ini hanya nyengir, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat kacamata Aoki sedikit melorot, Rukia lalu membenarkannya. Kaget dengan tindakan Rukia yang tiba-tiba, refleks Aoki menjauhkan badannya dari Rukia.

"Kenapa Aoki-kun?" tanya Rukia, heran.

Dengan cepat Aoki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Rukia-neechan. Aoki hanya kaget saja. Hehe..."

"Dasar," Rukia lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Aoki, mengajaknya ke salah satu wahana permainan yang letaknya paling dekat dari mereka.

**eL-Ree Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU, alur terlalu cepat, and **NO FLAME please...**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Suspense (maybe)

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Please enjoy the fic!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Revive**

**Chapter 1**

**By**** : eL-Ree Aquafanz**

Rukia ingat. Satu bulan yang lalu ia dan Ichigo pernah berkencan di tempat ini. Meski pada kenyataannya kegiatan mereka saat itu tidak dapat disebut kencan, karena di tengah kencan mereka, Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang saat dia sedang pergi ke toilet. Dan sampai sekarang, Rukia sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana Ichigo berada. Bocah itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.

Tetapi, setidaknya saat ini dia masih bisa menikmati kemeriahan Karakura Land sekali lagi dengan bocah berkacamata ini―yang entah mengapa sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Yang lebih aneh lagi, kebiasaan mereka juga sama. Seperti misalnya saat ini. Aoki sedang asyik menjilati es krim cokelat di genggaman tangannya, bahkan sampai wajahnya belepotan oleh lelehan es krim. Hal itu sama halnya dengan Ichigo ketika sedang menikmati es krim. Sekilas, Rukia merasa kalau Aoki telah berubah menjadi Ichigo kecil.

SRET

"Eh?"

"Nee-chan mau?" tawar Aoki―menyodorkan es krim cokelat itu pada Rukia. Rukia lalu tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Itu untuk Aoki-kun saja," ucap Rukia sambil membersihkan sisa es krim di wajah Aoki menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Wajahmu sampai belepotan es krim. Aoki-kun benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Ichigo. Nah, sudah selesai. Setelah ini Aoki-kun mau naik wahana apa lagi? Ah, bagaimana kalau _rollercoaster _itu?" tunjuk Rukia pada lintasan _rollercoaster _di belakangnya.

Aoki tersenyum tipis sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan. '_Maafkan aku, Rukia. Tapi, jika kau tahu aku adalah Ichigo, aku takut kau justru akan membenciku. Belum saatnya kau mengetahui kebenaran itu, Rukia,_' batin Aoki―ralat―Ichigo.

Tidak terasa, hari sudah beranjak sore. Rukia lalu mengajak Aoki untuk menaiki bianglala sebagai penutup kegiatan refreshing mereka di Karakura Land ini. Dengan Aoki yang duduk di pangkuannya, keduanya melihat matahari musim gugur terbenam di ufuk barat sana.

"Jika seandainya waktu bisa diputar, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingin terus berada di dekat Ichigo. Aku menyesal telah mengajaknya ke tempat ini, satu bulan lalu. Kalau aku tahu hari itu merupakan hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, aku pasti tidak akan mengajaknya ke tempat ini,"

Aoki tertegun mendengar penuturan Rukia. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Sejujurnya dia pun sudah bosan dengan semua kebohongan ini. Ingin dia mengakhirinya sekarang, tetapi itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, jika identitasnya terkuak, bisa jadi komplotan 'itu' pasti tidak hanya mengincar dirinya saja. Tetapi juga orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama Rukia.

"Ru―"

SRET

"Nyamannya, sama seperti ketika Nee-chan dipeluk oleh Ichigo," ucap Rukia lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aoki. Tanpa Rukia sadari, air mata sudah membasahi lengan baju Aoki.

"Ru-Rukia-neechan?" tanya Aoki panik ketika menyadari rasa dingin menyentuh lengan kanannya.

"Ah, ma-maaf Aoki-kun, Nee-chan tidak sengaja," Segera Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Aoki dan menghapus air matanya, sebelum dia membersihkan lengan baju Aoki yang basah karena air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nee-chan. Aoki ngerti kok kalau Nee-chan pasti sangat merindukan Ichigo-niichan. Kalau seandainya Nee-chan ingin menangis, menangis saja di bahu Aoki. Aoki tidak keberatan kok," ucap Aoki sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut bocah kelas 1 SD ini. Dengan segera dia mengacak rambut orange-nya.

"Benar-benar Ichigo versi dua. Ah, ayo kita turun," ajak Rukia, menyadari kalau mereka telah sampai di bawah kembali. Aoki lalu menyambut genggaman tangan Rukia.

'_Tunggu aku Rukia. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan segera kembali ke tubuhku yang semula, tidak lagi menjadi anak kecil._'

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Rukia menghentikan tangannya yang sedang asyik menulis jawaban untuk PR Matematikanya, ketika merasakan sebuah getaran timbul dari hp flip disebelahnya. Tampak cahaya hijau berpendar dari salah satu sudut hp itu. Itu berarti―

"Siapa yang mengirim email malam-malam begini?" tanya Rukia dalam hati. Sedikit enggan dia lalu membuka hp flipnya yang ternyata benar ada sebuah email masuk. Kedua iris violet Rukia membesar seketika begitu membaca isi email itu.

**'Yo, apa kau sudah tidur, Rukia? Ah, tentu saja kau sudah tidur. Ini kan sudah jam 11 malam lebih. Baiklah, selamat tidur, Rukia... ****'**

Bohong. Ini pasti mimpi. Benar, ini pasti hanya mimpi.

PLAK

"Sakit~" rintih Rukia ketika tangannya telah meninggalkan bekas di kedua pipinya. Ternyata ini memang bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dan ini benar-benar Ichigo yang mengiriminya email. Dengan tangan gemetar, Rukia mulai mengetik balasan untuk Ichigo.

**'Bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang kau menghubungiku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Ah iya, sekarang kau ada di mana? Kenapa saat itu kau tiba-tiba menghilang?'**

Terkirim.

Dengan hati berdebar Rukia menanti Ichigo membalas email-nya. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Senang, sedih, marah, entah yang mana yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya ini. Rukia lalu mendekap hp kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

PIP

**'Maaf, maaf, karena baru sekarang aku menghubungimu, Rukia. Karena dulu aku kehilangan hp-ku dan baru kemarin aku membeli yang baru. Jadi, maafkan aku ya, Rukia?**

** Ah iya, maaf untuk sementara aku tidak bisa pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan di sini. Ah, sepertinya ada telepon masuk. Sudah ya. Ja ne...'**

Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Kenapa Ichigo rasanya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Baru saja Rukia ingin membalas lagi email Ichigo, pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Rukia terkesiap. Perlahan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Rukia-neechan?"

Ah, ternyata Aoki. Rukia mendesah lega. Dia kira yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah pencuri. Eh? Kenapa juga pencuri harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Ah sudahlah. Bergegas Rukia mendekati pintu kamarnya, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Aoki-kun? Apa Aoki-kun mimpi buruk?" tanya Rukia ramah. Dia lalu mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh bocah berkacamata ini.

"Ehehe, i-itu―" jawab Aoki menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit malu untuk mengatakan tujuannya memanggil Rukia.

Kruyuk~

"Eh?"

"Hmpt. Aoki-kun lapar rupanya. Baiklah Nee-chan masakkan mie instant ya? Aoki tunggu sebentar di sini," ucap Rukia sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dan Aoki pun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu di wajahnya.

Barulah setelah yakin Rukia telah masuk ke dalam dapur, Aoki perlahan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. Diletakkannya sebuah kado―yang sudah disiapkannya semenjak satu minggu yang lalu―di atas meja belajar Rukia. '_Selamat hari jadi kita yang pertama, Rukia. Maaf kalau aku terlambat mengucapkannya._'

Setelah yakin kado itu sudah diletakkannya dengan baik, Aoki lalu keluar dari kamar Rukia bersamaan dengan Rukia yang juga baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk mie rebus di atas nampan.

"Ayo, kita makan sama-sama Aoki-kun. Kebetulan Nee-chan juga sedang lapar," ajak Rukia sambil meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja. Kemudian dia mengambil dua mangkuk kecil dan langsung mengisinya dengan mie.

Aoki lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan Rukia. Dan langsung menyambut mangkuk berisi mie yang disodorkan oleh Rukia. Uap panas yang mengepul sedikit menggelitik indera penciumannya. Tercium harum bumbu yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai dilupakannya. Terang saja, sekarang dia sudah jarang memakan mie instant. Sekilas dia melirik Rukia melalui ekor matanya, sebelum mulai menyuapkan mie itu ke dalam mulutnya.

'_Sepertinya Rukia melupakan tentang hari ini,_' batinnya sedih.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, keduanya sudah selesai makan. Rukia lalu membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan. Setelah meletakkan di wastafel, dan mencuci kedua tangannya, Rukia mengantar Aoki menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, Aoki-kun," ucap Rukia sebelum menutup pintu kamar Aoki.

Aoki lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu, setelah telinganya tidak lagi menangkap suara langkah kaki Rukia. Diliriknya tas violin yang tergeletak di bawah meja belajarnya. Tanpa membukanya, dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di balik tas itu. Sebuah senapan laras panjang jenis Remington yang sudah dimodifikasi agar sesuai dengan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Tapi kalau aku terus-terusan di sini, maka semuanya tidak akan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Kuharap dengan kado yang aku berikan padamu, kau akan mengerti," gumamnya lirih. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya, menarik keluar tas violinnya dari bawah meja.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Ada telepon masuk. Setelah memakaikan earphone di telinga kirinya, Aoki lalu menekan tombol 'Yes'.

"Ha―"

"_Apa kau sudah siap dengan misi malam ini, Pacian?_"

Aoki mendengus kesal. "Whatever. Kalau tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat misi lagi setelah tubuhku ini mengecil kan?"

"_Hem, apa kau tidak suka? Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkanmu berbagai peralatan penunjang untuk misimu kali ini. Tak bisakah kau sedikit menghargaiku, Pacian?_" suara di seberang terdengar memelas.

Aoki lalu menenteng tas violin dengan tangan kanannya―meletakkannya di tepi daun jendela. Dilihatnya keluar rumah. Tampak sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di depan gerbang.

"Tunggu aku lima menit lagi. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, Baetrice,"

PIP

Sambungan telepon terputus. Aoki―ah, mulai sekarang kita memanggilnya Ichigo―lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Selain itu, dia juga mengganti kacamatanya dengan kacamata khusus yang memang wajib dipakainya ketika sedang menjalankan misi. Sentuhan terakhir adalah kamen yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sementara rambut orangenya dia tutupi dengan sebuah topi dengan angka '15' sebagai hiasannya.

Setelah selesai, dia kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela dengan tas violin di punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati dia berlari menyusuri halaman Kuchiki Mansion yang luas ini. Sebelum membuka pintu gerbang, kedua iris ambernya menatap kamar Rukia yang mulai gelap. Itu berarti Rukia telah tidur.

Ichigo tersenyum samar dari balik kamennya. '_Ja ne, Rukia._'

BLAM

"Kau terlambat satu menit, Pacian," ucap seorang pria paruh baya di belakang kemudi begitu Ichigo menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Whatever. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau jelaskan padaku tentang situasinya. Tidak biasanya aku diminta untuk bergabung dengan divisi 6. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ichigo sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Pria itu tersenyum samar. "Selalu to the point. Aku heran kenapa gadis 'itu' betah denganmu. Sikapmu benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya, mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya, Baetrice!" ucap Ichigo sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Baetrice terkikik mendengar suara Ichigo yang sedikit meninggi. "Tidak salah, kalau kau masuk ke dalam pasukan intelijen negara di usiamu yang baru menginjak 17 tahun ini. Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan situasinya. Karena kondisinya sekarang sangat genting."

Ichigo melirik Baetrice melalui ekor matanya, bersiap untuk mendengar segala informasi yang akan disampaikan oleh seniornya ini.

_Rukia mendesah pelan. Angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut dress pink muda selutut. Sedikit kontras dengan warna-warna sekelilingnya yang didominasi oleh warna orange kecokelatan._

_Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa syal untuk menghangatkan lehernya yang sekarang terasa sedikit dingin. Salahkan dia yang datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang mereka berdua sepakati. Ah, benar. Rukia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah―_

"_Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Rukia. Apa aku terlambat?"_

―_remaja berambut orange di depannya ini. Dia terlihat sedikit berantakan sekarang. Ditambah dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Benar-benar tidak pantas dikatakan kalau remaja di depannya ini adalah kekasih yang sedang ditunggunya._

_Rukia memutar bola matanya. Dia lalu menarik tangan kanan kekasihnya ini dan mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya. Diambilnya sapu tangan dari dalam tas kecilnya, kemudian dihapusnya keringat di wajah kekasihnya itu._

"_Kenapa kau berlari-lari? Padahal kau tidak begitu terlambat kok. Aku saja yang datangnya terlalu awal, sehingga terkesan terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Rukia lembut._

_Kekasihnya memandangnya dengan lembut. Dikecupnya pelan dahi Rukia sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang sampai sore tiba, Rukia. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maafku karena datang terlambat tadi," ucapnya sambil menyeret tangan Rukia menuju wahana rollercoaster._

_Rukia begitu senang bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan di Karakura Land ini bersama dengan Ichigo, kekasihnya. Karena jarang-jarang mereka bisa mempunyai waktu khusus untuk berduaan, dikarenakan Ichigo yang setiap pulang sekolah harus kerja sambilan, sementara Rukia sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatannya di klub karate._

_Rukia tersenyum senang setelah dirinya dan Ichigo turun dari rollercoaster. Dia sempat terkikik geli melihat raut muka Ichigo yang sangat jarang dilihatnya. Bagaimana tidak lucu, begitu turun dari rollercoaster, Ichigo langsung menumpahkan isi perutnya. Ternyata payah juga ini orang._

"_Rukia?"_

_Merasa dipanggil, Rukia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ada apa Ichigo?" tanyanya heran. Tidak biasanya nada suara Ichigo seperti ini._

_Ichigo bungkam. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

_Rukia menjadi risih sendiri melihat Ichigo yang mendadak aneh seperti ini. "Ichigo?"_

"_Kau nanti pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa kan? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan," ucap Ichigo, tanpa memandang ke arahnya._

"_Ah, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Ja ne..." ucap Ichigo sambil setengah berlari, meninggalkannya yang membatu di tempat._

_Baru saja Rukia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Ichigo, rantai jam tangannya putus. Rukia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang. Dia merasa kalau Ichigo tidak akan pernah kembali lagi._

_Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk menunggu Ichigo di salah bangku yang tersedia. Tetapi, tiba-tiba keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi Pelabuhan Karakura. Rukia merasa tempat ini sedikit asing. Terlebih lagi dengan tumpukan kontainer di sekelilingnya._

_DOR_

_DOR_

_Suara tembakan. Untuk sesaat Rukia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ini buruk. Dia harus segera menyingkir dari tempat ini. Sekarang juga!_

_BRAAKK_

_KLONTANG_

_KLONTANG_

_DOR_

_DOR_

_BRUUK_

_Seorang bocah berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur lima meter di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Rukia merasa pernah sosok kecil ini. Tetapi di mana?_

_Bocah itu perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya menggunakan senapan di genggamannya sebagai tumpuannya. Kamen yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sedikit terkoyak. Bahkan kacamata yang dikenakannya meluncur turun dari hidungnya dan pecah begitu menyentuh permukaan tanah._

_Rukia tersentak melihat iris amber bocah itu. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bercanda. Segera Rukia berjalan mendekati bocah itu. Tinggal satu langkah lagi dia sampai di dekat bocah itu._

_DOR_

"_TIDAAAKKK!"_

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Rukia terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Segera didudukkan tubuhnya menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Dipegangnya kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Mimpi apa ini? Kenapa rasanya seperti nyata? Ichigo― Aoki― Tunggu. Aoki?"

Secepat kilat Rukia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Aoki.

JDUAKK

"Aduh!" erang Rukia saat tanpa sengaja kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak menyalakan lampu rumahnya ini. Setelah merasa kakinya agak baikan, dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Aoki kembali, tentunya dengan lebih hati-hati. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Aoki, Rukia langsung mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Hening. Rukia lalu memutar knop pintu. Tidak terkunci. Aneh sekali. Segera Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Aoki, setelah sebelumnya menyalakan lampu kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Aoki?" panggil Rukia pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Rukia lalu mengguncangkan tubuh Aoki. Masih tidak bergeming. Rukia lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Aoki.

"Bohong. Ini pasti bercanda kan? Ti-tidak mungkin, Aoki-kun―"

Rukia lalu berlari kembali menuju kamarnya, mengambil hp flipnya dan langsung menelpon seseorang. Byakuya.

Jantung Rukia berdetak tidak karuan sekarang. Bahkan satu detik yang dilaluinya terasa seperti satu tahun. Dengan sabar dia menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

Tuut Tuut Tuut

"_Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Rukia?_" tanya suara di seberang.

Bagus. Sekarang Rukia menjadi semakin gugup mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. Pelan-pelan Rukia menarik nafas panjang, dan mulai menenangkan jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Moshi-moshi. Nii-sama, ada kabar buruk. Aoki-kun tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya. Bisakah Nii-sama mencarinya?"

Byakuya menegang mendengar permintaan Rukia. Apa ini sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada Rukia? Tapi, jika seperti itu, itu sama saja dengan melibatkan Rukia dalam bahaya. Byakuya bimbang. Jika tidak seperti itu, apa itu artinya dia harus kembali berbohong pada Rukia? Sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang.

"_Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Sekarang kau kembalilah tidur. Besok kau harus berangkat sekolah kan? Sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan,_"

PIP

Sambungan telepon terputus. Rukia sudah benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan dimintai tolong untuk mencari Aoki. Apa sebaiknya dia menghubungi Ichigo saja? Tapi, dia tidak tahu nomor telepon Ichigo.

"Argh!" Rukia menggeram, frustasi. Kedua kakinya lemas, menyebabkan dia harus jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kami-sama?"

DEG

Kado? Sejak kapan ada kado di atas meja belajarnya? Perasaan saat mengerjakan PR Matematika tadi, belum ada kado di atas mejanya. Bergegas Rukia beranjak mendekati meja belajarnya dan langsung mengambil kado yang terbungkus oleh kertas daur ulang itu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

Dengan kasar, Rukia merobek pembungkus kado itu. Sedikit banyak dia berharap kalau kado itu dari―

Benar saja. Ternyata kado itu memang dari Ichigo. Karena hanya dia yang tahu kalau Rukia menyukai bunga sakura. Sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di bibir Rukia melihat kotak bermotif bunga sakura di pangkuannya. Penasaran, dia lalu membuka kotak bermotif bunga sakura itu. Rukia tercengang melihat isinya. Ternyata hanya sebuah syal berwarna daun momiji. Dan ada sebuah surat di dalam kotak itu.

**To : Rukia**

**Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkanmu, Rukia. Dan maaf, karena sampai saat ini aku belum bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menemuimu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terkejut ketika melihatku. Aku takut, kau justru akan membenciku seumur hidupmu. Hanya itu yang aku takutkan, bukan yang lainnya.**

**Jika ada kesempatan, aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tetapi bukan sekarang. Karena aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam bahaya.**

**By the way, semoga kamu suka dengan syal-nya ya. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan di hari jadi kita yang pertama ini. Jangan lupa untuk dipakai ya...**

**Yang selalu mencintaimu,**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

TES

Rukia menangis. Bukan, bukan menangis karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo, tetapi lebih tepatnya karena ternyata Ichigo masih mengingat hari jadi mereka. Bahkan, Rukia sendiri hampir melupakan hari jadi mereka ini.

Rukia lalu melingkarkan syal itu ke lehernya. Seketika lehernya terasa hangat. Dan entah mengapa, setelah memakai syal itu, Rukia mempunyai firasat, kalau dia harus segera pergi ke Pelabuhan Karakura, sekalipun ini masih jam 3 pagi.

Byakuya tidak dapat berpikir dengan tenang sekarang. Dia merasa tidak enak telah kembali membohongi Rukia. Tidak cukupkah kebohongan tentang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang intelijen negara pada Rukia? Dan kenapa sekarang dia harus berbohong tentang bocah berkacamata itu?

Byakuya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya, mencoba untuk sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya tidak henti-hentinya menyentuh permukaan keyboard laptop, berusaha untuk memantau kondisi di Pelabuhan Karakura.

Pelabuhan itu, sejak tiga jam yang lalu sudah disterilkan dari berbagai kegiatan ekspor-impor yang biasanya terjadi. Karena di pelabuhan itu, saat ini, tengah terjadi baku tembak antara pasukan intelijen negara dengan sebuah organisasi mafia dunia, Arrancar Organisation (AO).

AO merupakan organisasi mafia yang paling diincar di seluruh dunia, karena organisasi itu pandai sekali mengelabuhi pihak kepolisian dengan penyamaran-penyamaran mereka. Bahkan di salah satu kasus sebelumnya, salah satu anggota organisasi ini ada yang berhasil menyamar menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Karakura, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Sungguh sebuah organisasi yang sulit untuk diberantas.

Beruntung, pihak intelijen sendiri berhasil menghimpun banyak data tentang organisasi ini hanya dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Itu pun setelah salah satu anggota terjenius mereka menjadi korban salah satu anggota organisasi itu saat anggota itu sedang melakukan transaksi di Karakura Land, satu bulan yang lalu.

Dan sejak saat itu, tubuh anggota pihak intelijen itu mengecil, menjadi anak kelas 1 SD. Sampai sekarang, para profesor di seluruh Jepang, sedang berusaha mencari penawar untuk obat yang membuat tubuh anggota itu mengecil.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya melirik salah satu bawahannya yang saat ini berada di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Abarai?"

"I-itu, pasukan kita mulai terdesak. Ternyata jumlah anggota organisasi itu di luar perkiraan kita. Diperkirakan mereka semuanya berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh orang. Sementara anggota kita yang tersisa tinggal sepuluh orang. Dan semuanya juga sudah mengalami luka di tubuh mereka. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pigura foto di atas meja kerjanya. "Apa Pacian dan Baetrice sudah sampai di lokasi?"

Bawahannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka baru akan sampai, mengingat kediaman Kuchiki jauh dari pusat kota."

Dalam hati Byakuya membenarkan perkataan bawahannya itu. "Baiklah. Siapkan beberapa orang lagi untuk membantu mereka berdua. Sementara aku akan menjenguk Rukia sebentar di rumah. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya," ucap Byakuya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik!" sahut bawahannya itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan serba hitam itu.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia memakai earphone-nya dan melakukan sebuah komunikasi dengan seseorang.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Ichigo merasa kalau hp touchscreennya bergetar cukup lama. Mungkinkah itu berarti ada sebuah panggilan masuk? Segera diambilnya hp itu dari salah satu saku bajunya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dibukanya kamen yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, agar dia bisa lebih jelas menjawab telepon.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa, Duke-san?" tanya Ichigo to the point. Karena tidak biasanya, pimpinannya ini akan menelpon langsung ke hp-nya.

"_Begitu kau sampai di pelabuhan, tolong kau langsung menempati posisimu. Bantuanmu sangat dibutuhkan di sana, mengingat kau yang paling baik dalam hal tembak-menembak,_"

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar pujian tidak langsung dari atasannya ini. "Baiklah aku mengerti."

"_Lalu tentang adikku, kuharap kau sama sekali tidak membeberkan tentang rahasiamu padanya,_"

Ichigo tercengang. Sekilas dia melirik Baetrice yang masih asyik mengemudi. Sementara Baetrice sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napas panjang. "Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu, Duke-san."

"_Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, Pacian. Aku titipkan dia padamu. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik dan kembalilah dengan selamat._"

"Pasti."

PIP

Punggung Ichigo melorot dari sandarannya. Entah mengapa saat menimpali perkataan dari Duke, maksudnya Byakuya, dia menjadi tidak yakin sendiri. Frustasi, dia lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Baetrice yang melihat gelagat anehnya, hanya terdiam. Kali ini dia harus lebih fokus pada jalanan di depan mereka, mengingat saat ini mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah sampai di area pelabuhan.

"Pacian, siapkan senjatamu. Aku akan memarkir mobilnya di sini. Kita akan masuk lewat pintu samping itu," tunjuk Batrice pada sebuah pintu di depan mereka.

Ichigo lalu memakai kembali kamen dan kacamatanya. Baru saja dia selesai memakai perlengkapannya, suara tembakan mulai tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Baetrice, kita harus bergegas," seru Ichigo sambil keluar dari mobil, tidak lupa dengan Remington di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Pacian!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Ini. Terimalah!" seru Baetrice sambil melemparkan sebuah skateboard ke arahnya. Ichigo termenung.

"Itu bukan skateboard biasa. Dengan itu kau bisa lebih leluasa menjalankan misimu, Pacian," jelas Baetrice, sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Yo, arigatou, Baetrice," ucapnya, kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Sesekali tubuhnya akan goyang karena membawa beban yang kurang seimbang di kedua tangannya. Melihat itu, membuat Baetrice tertawa di belakangnya. Hingga―

SYUUTT

DOR

Sebuah peluru mengenai bahu kiri Baetrice, membuatnya tumbang seketika. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang membidiknya. Entah dari mana.

Mendengar suara tembakan dari belakangnya, Ichigo lalu menghentikan larinya. "Baetrice!" jeritnya tertahan.

"Cepatlah masuk, Pacian. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu dibandingkan aku. Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Iris amber Ichigo mengamati sekeliling. '_Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, kenapa Baetrice bisa tertembak? Mungkinkah organisasi itu mempunyai banyak sniper handal?_' batin Ichigo.

Setelah memastikan kalau Baetrice akan baik-baik saja, dia lalu berlari masuk ke dalam pelabuhan. Baru beberapa langkah dia memasuki pelabuhan, seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang wanita, terlihat dari sepatu boot dengan heels 10 cm.

"Wah, wah, kenapa bisa ada anak kecil yang berada di pelabuhan malam-malam begini? Sudah begitu, kau membawa senapan lagi. Apa kau sedang bermain polisi-polisian dengan temanmu, Nak?" tanya wanita itu, angkuh.

CTAK

Muncul perempatan di dahi Ichigo, mendengar wanita di depannya memanggilnya dengan 'Nak'. Tidak tahukah dia kalau dirinya ini sudah berusia 17 tahun?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Onee-san yang menor. Tidak baik kan malam-malam begini keluar rumah?" jawab Ichigo datar. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengembalikan mood-nya lagi.

CTAK

Giliran wanita itu yang merasa tersinggung. '_Seenaknya saja bocah ini memanggilku menor. Memangnya wajahku ini kelihatan menor apa? Tidak kan?_' gerutu wanita itu. Bergegas dia mengambil senjata apinya dari dalam sepatu boot-nya.

"Sepertinya waktu kita untuk berbasa-basi sudah habis, Bocah! Bersiaplah untuk istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Dasar tikus pengganggu!" ucap wanita itu sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Tiga tembakan sekaligus dilancarkan oleh wanita itu pada Ichigo. Tetapi, berkat tubuh mungilnya, Ichigo berhasil menghindar dari ketiga tembakan itu. Ichigo lalu menarik pelatuk Remington-nya.

DOR

Satu tembakan itu tepat mengenai salah satu sepatu boot wanita itu. Menyebabkan heels-nya patah. Otomatis wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap, Ichigo melancarkan tembakan keduanya.

DOR

Kali ini sasarannya adalah pistol wanita itu. Pistol yang digenggam wanita itu terjatuh beberapa meter di belakangnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Ichigo untuk menubruk wanita itu menggunakan pangkal senapannya. Wanita itu ambruk seketika. Dengan segera Ichigo memborgol kedua tangan wanita itu.

"Pantas saja kau begitu digilai banyak orang. Ternyata inilah salah satu alasanmu digilai oleh orang-orang itu," racau wanita itu saat Ichigo selesai memborgolnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang katakan, di mana Boss-mu berada?" tanya Ichigo sambil menodongkan Remington-nya di depan wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Pentingkah itu bagimu?" tanyanya balik. "Sekalipun kau mendesakku, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Karena jika mengatakannya, itu sama saja artinya dengan bunuh diri," sambung wanita itu sambil berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Rambut toscanya yang tergerai meliuk-liuk tertiup oleh angin laut.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, malas.

DOR

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya melihat Ichigo baru saja menumbangkan salah seorang temannya yang berada di atas kontainer di belakangnya. Wanita itu menggeram tertahan. Ternyata Ichigo sudah menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang membidiknya.

"Tipuanmu itu tidak akan berhasil, Nona. Aku sudah terlatih dengan hal-hal seperti itu," ucap Ichigo datar. Kembali diarahkannya moncong senapannya ke wajah wanita itu.

"Kheh, lucu sekali. Tapi, aku yakin, setelah ini kau pasti akan kewalahan. Argh! Uhuk... Uhuk..." wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ichigo terdiam. Ini aneh. Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak menarik pelatuk Remingtonnya. Tetapi, kenapa wanita di depannya ini bisa batuk darah? Mungkinkah―

Segera Ichigo mendekati wanita itu. Benar saja. Ternyata perut wanita itu tertembak. Tapi siapa yang menembaknya? Jangan-jangan― Segera Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan sebuah senyum sinis langsung terkembang di balik kamennya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Pacian. Ah, maksudku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Atau mungkinkah aku harus memanggilmu Amadeus Aoki?" ucap sosok berjubah di depan Ichigo.

**To be continued...**

**Pacian : lelaki penuh kedamaian**

**Baetrice : doa untuk orang lain / membuat orang bahagia**

**Duke : pemimpin**

**A/N : **Yosh, apa kabar minna? Ree datang lagi dengan fic baru. Ree bingung, ini akan jadi multichap atau hanya threeshot saja. Lihat ke depannya aja deh. *digebukin rame-rame*

Well, bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apa ada kekurangan? Mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Dan di chap ini juga belum ada alasan kenapa Ichigo bisa berubah jadi Aoki, meski sudah diceritakan sekilas lewat mimpinya Rukia.

Fic ini Ree terinspirasi dari anime DC episode 345. Tapi, kok rasanya jadi aneh begini yah? Dan untuk tiga nama julukan di atas, Ree cukup kebingungan loh. Kan kalau di DC, pakainya nama-nama alkohol, jadinya di fic ini Ree pakai nama-nama dari bahasa Latin aja deh. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya?

Oh iya, Ree sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjiplak karya author lain. Walaupun mungkin ada beberapa unsur yang sama, itu semua bukan karena kesengajaan. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya...

Baiklah seperti biasa Ree minta saran dan kritiknya, demi fic yang lebih baik lagi ke depannya. See you in the next chap...

**^ eL-Ree Aquafanz ^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Pacian. Ah, maksudku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Atau mungkinkah aku harus memanggilmu Amadeus Aoki?" ucap sosok berjubah di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersentak, sedikit tidak percaya kalau orang di depannya itu tahu mengenai identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Meski hal itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengherankan untuk Ichigo, karena ia yakin, cepat atau lambat identitasnya pasti akan terkuak.

DEG

Ichigo tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Dia lalu mengamati kondisi tubuhnya. '_Jadi begitu. Pantas saja wanita tadi mengatakan hal itu. Padahal yang masyarakat umum tahu, aku hanyalah anak kelas 1 SD. Tapi, tadi dia mengatakan kalau aku begitu digilai oleh banyak orang. Selain itu, malam ini aku berpakaian serba hitam, kemungkinan kecil wanita itu tahu mengenai identitasku yang sebenarnya. Terkecuali kalau mereka memang telah mengetahui kebenarannya sejak awal,_'

CLAK

Ichigo mulai mengisi amunisi Remingtonnya. Kemudian mulai mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah sosok itu. "Whatever. Yang jelas, kalian harus segera kami bereskan. Karena kalian hanyalah pembuat keonaran," ucap Ichigo datar.

Sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Sebegitu lucukah ucapan Ichigo hingga membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu?

"Haha, sayang sekali, Pacian. Kami bukanlah pembuat onar. Justru kamilah yang akan mengembalikan dunia ini seperti dulu. Jauh sebelum adanya segala kekacauan ini,"

DOR

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, sosok itu telah melancarkan tembakannya. Ternyata jubah yang digunakan oleh sosok itu berfungsi sebagai kamuflase agar gerakan tangannya tidak diketahui oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati, mengingat dia terlambat menghindar barusan. Alhasil bahu kirinya harus menjadi korban. Sembari menahan sakit, Ichigo lalu melancarkan tembakan balasan.

DOR

Sayang sekali ternyata tembakannya meleset, karena sosok itu berhasil menghindar. Tembakannya justru mengenai kontainer di belakang sosok itu. Kesempatan itu Ichigo gunakan untuk melarikan diri menggunakan _skateboard-_nya.

**eL-Ree Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU, alur terlalu cepat, and **NO FLAME please...**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Suspense (maybe)

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Please enjoy the fic!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Revive**

**Chapter 2**

**By**** : eL-Ree Aquafanz**

Rukia menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Entah mengapa jantungnya terus-menerus berdetak dengan cepat, tanpa bisa dia normalkan. Hal itu membuat Rukia semakin gelisah.

"Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, Pak?" tanya Rukia pada sang supir taksi.

Pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. "Tidak bisa, Nona. Ini adalah batas kecepatan yang diperbolehkan oleh pihak kepolisian. Dan kami tidak bisa untuk melanggarnya," jawab pria yang Rukia ketahui bernama Izuru Kira―melalui kartu tanda pengenalnya yang tergantung di bawah kaca dalam taksi.

Rukia menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Tangan kanannya lalu mencengkeram erat syal kado dari Ichigo. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran taksi. Sementara iris violetnya menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dan kristal bening itu dengan riangnya mulai berlarian menyusuri pipi putihnya.

'_Ichigo, Aoki-kun..._'

Entah sudah berapa lama Ichigo menyusuri lorong-lorong di antara tumpukan kontainer ini. Bahkan kakinya sudah terasa sedikit lemas, gara-gara terlalu lama mengemudikan _skateboard_. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghubungi Baetrice, tetapi entah mengapa hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Ichigo lalu melirik Remingtonnya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya dia melepaskan senapan kesayangannya ini. Meski senapan ini memang telah dimodifikasi oleh Urahara-san―ah, maksudnya Baetrice―entah mengapa Ichigo merasa kurang cocok menggunakan senapan untuk malam ini. Memang, di kalangan pasukan intelijen sendiri Ichigo dikenal sebagai salah satu anggota yang paling handal dalam menggunakan senapan. Tapi kalau menggunakan pistol, kemampuannya masih di bawah Byakuya, Pemimpin Divisi 6.

Ichigo lalu menghentikan laju _skateboard_-nya di salah satu lorong kontainer yang cukup sepi. Ia tahu, ini memang bukan saatnya untuk bersembunyi. Tapi dia membutuhkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan beberapa strategi cadangan. Ichigo lalu mengecek sarung pistol yang tergantung di kanan-kiri pinggangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati dua buah pistol berbeda jenis ada di dalamnya. Sebuah senyum langsung merekah di bibirnya. Ternyata Baetrice memang benar-benar telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

"Ugh," erang Ichigo ketika merasa bahu kirinya sedikit nyeri. Meski remang-remang, Ichigo bisa melihat kalau bajunya telah koyak di bagian bahu sebelah kiri.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau bahuku terluka. Ini semua gara-gara orang 'itu'. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ichigo sambil mulai melilitkan kamen-nya pada bahu kirinya. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya Baetrice lupa untuk menyediakan P3K untuknya. Jadi, dia terpaksa menggunakan kamen untuk menutup lukanya.

DOR

DOR

Kembali suara tembakan memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ichigo lalu melirik jam tangannya―yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Pukul empat pagi. '_Ini buruk. Kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikannya, bisa-bisa masyarakat sipil akan mengetahui kalau di sini telah terjadi baku tembak. Tinggal setengah jam dari waktu yang disepakati. Aku harus bergegas._'

Dengan bantuan senapannya, Ichigo mencoba kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa rasa nyeri di bahunya semakin menjadi. Apa mungkin ini gara-gara tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi tubuh bocah berusia enam tahun ini? Yah, merepotkan juga sih kalau harus menggunakan tubuh anak-anak ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

KLUTAK

Iris amber Ichigo membesar seketika, menyadari ada seseorang yang melemparkan sebuah kaleng ke arahnya.

BLUUSSH

Secepat kilat Ichigo menaiki _skateboard_-nya kembali. Tepat di saat kabut tipis itu memenuhi lorong kontainer yang baru beberapa detik lalu ditinggalkannya.

"Ternyata mereka benar-benar lawan yang tangguh," gumam Ichigo setelah melihat sekilas ke belakang. '_Gas tidur ternyata,_'

Ichigo tidak tinggal diam. Dengan kacamata pemindai miliknya, dia berusaha mencari lokasi di mana orang yang melemparinya dengan kaleng gas tidur berada.

'_Catch you!_'

Setelah merasa berada dalam jarak aman, Ichigo mulai menyiapkan Remington-nya. Mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah jam dua. Target sudah berhasil dibidiknya. Hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk Remington-nya saja.

DOR

BUAGH

Akhirnya setelah satu jam lebih perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Karakura, Byakuya sampai juga di kediamannya. Mansion bergaya Jepang tradisional itu terlihat begitu megah tertimpa kilauan cahaya matahari pagi yang semburatnya mulai terlihat di ufuk timur.

Pandangan Byakuya lalu teralihkan pada salah satu jendela di lantai dua kediamannya. Seketika iris abu-abunya terlihat menegang. Apakah anak itu bisa kembali dengan selamat? Jika seandainya tidak, alasan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Rukia?

"Byakuya-sama?"

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Byakuya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ternyata Hanatarou yang memanggilnya. Yamada Hanatarou, pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan, adalah salah satu tukang kebun di rumahnya. Dia selalu datang sekitar jam empat pagi untuk mulai mengurus kebun anggur milik keluarga Kuchiki. Dia tidak menyangka kalau tuannya akan pulang sepagi ini.

"Kenapa Anda tidak masuk ke dalam rumah, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hanatarou sopan.

Byakuya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah sebuah jendela di lantai dua. Hanatarou ikut mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lantai dua. Seketika matanya tertuju pada jendela nomor dua dari kanan. Kalau tidak salah ingat, jendela itu merupakan jendela dari kamar bocah berusia sekitar enam tahun, Amadeus Aoki. Lalu kenapa tuannya ini menatap jendela itu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terluka―mungkin?

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan rumah saja, Yamada-san. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo," jawab Byakuya sambil mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hanatarou tertegun mendengar penuturan Byakuya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh tuannya ini. Tapi, ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bergegas dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Byakuya. Kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat pergi ke kebun anggur, bisa-bisa anggur-anggur itu kualitasnya tidak baik ketika dipanen.

SRET

CKLEK

Byakuya tertegun melihat keadaan mansion-nya yang sangat lengang. Benar juga. Pembantu rumah tangga yang biasanya mengurusi rumah ini, pasti belum datang. Mengingat saat ini baru jam empat lebih seperempat.

Byakuya lalu menaiki tangga yang berada di sisi kanannya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah kamar Rukia.

TAP TAP

Tanpa permisi, Byakuya langsung membuka kamar Rukia begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Byakuya sedikit mengerutkan kening menyadari pintu kamar Rukia ternyata sama sekali tidak tertutup. Sebuah perasaan aneh langsung hinggap di hatinya. Sedikit tergesa dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

Betapa terkejutnya dia menyadari tempat tidur Rukia telah kosong. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kamar. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada kertas bekas pembungkus kado yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

Segera didekatinya meja belajar tersebut dan langsung ditelitinya kertas pembungkus itu. Iris abu-abu Byakuya membesar setelah membaca sebuah surat yang tergeletak di dalam kotak kado.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Jangan-jangan―"

Byakuya lalu menyambar hp flipnya dari dalam saku jasnya. Dia langsung melakukan panggilan cepat. "Juvenal, segera kirim beberapa orang lagi ke Pelabuhan Karakura. Cepat!"

PIP

"Rukia. Tidak mungkin!" Secepat kilat Byakuya keluar dari kamar Rukia. Hati-hati, dia menuruni tangga mansion-nya. Setelah sampai di pintu depan, tiba-tiba hp-nya bergetar.

PIP

"Moshi-moshi,"

"_Duke-san, ini gawat. Anggota kita yang tersisa tinggal tiga orang saja. Baetrice, Pacian, dan Belva. Sementara yang lainnya, kami kehilangan kontak dengan mereka._"

Byakuya tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari bawahannya ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perintahku tadi? Apa sudah kau laksanakan?" tanya Byakuya sambil mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"_Baik. Sudah aku laksanakan. Rosalie dan Romera sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Pelabuhan Karakura. Karena hanya mereka yang lokasinya paling dekat dengan Pelabuhan Karakura. Apa perlu kita tambah lagi pasukannya?_"

Byakuya tersenyum samar. "Tidak perlu. Kurasa cukup mereka berdua saja. Lagipula, hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Pastikan mereka bisa menjalankannya dengan baik,"

"_Baik!"_

PIP

"Romera, si Rambut Perak. Ternyata dia sudah ada di Karakura. Mungkin dengan ini, kami bisa memenangkan perang 'dingin' ini," gumam Byakuya sebelum keluar dari mansion-nya.

"Hatchiii~"

"Kau kenapa Romera?"

Romera lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Rosalie. Kau fokus saja pada jalanan," jawab Romera datar. Pandangannya lalu dia alihkan keluar jendela mobil. Melihat pemandangan di luar, membuat iris emerald-nya terlihat sedikit meredup. Karena dia tahu, dia akan kembali melawan musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas 1 SMP, yang sekarang menjadi anggota dari AO.

"Rosalie?"

Tanpa mengabaikan keadaan jalanan di depannya, Rosalie menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke arah Romera yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu melihat raut wajah Romera yang terlihat redup.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Romera menghembuskan napas dengan pelan, sebelum pandangan matanya ia alihkan pada pistol jenis SIG P250 DCC yang sedang dimainkan oleh tangan kirinya.

"Maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita melawan teman-teman kita sendiri? Bukannya kekasihmu dulu adalah anggota dari AO?"

Rosalie tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari _partner_-nya ini. Sebuah senyum getir langsung muncul di wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Romera. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yah, akan baik-baik saja," timpal Rosalie dengan suara yang semakin memelan.

Romera bungkam. Karena bagaimanapun dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Rosalie rasakan. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya berharap, setelah pagi ini, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

DOR DOR

'_Sial! Sebenarnya sniper itu ada di mana sih? Keberadaannya seperti hantu saja. Bahkan kacamata pemindaiku tidak bisa untuk memindainya. Cih, benar-benar merepotkan,_' umpat Baetrice dalam hati.

Saat ini dirinya sedang terdesak. Bahu dan perutnya sudah terluka oleh peluru. Sementara dia belum dapat mendeteksi di mana 'penyerang'nya berada. Akhirnya dia mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam pelabuhan saja. Baru saja dia akan beranjak dari duduknya, matanya menangkap sebuah siluet mobil mendekat ke arah pintu masuk pelabuhan. Ternyata sebuah taksi. Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk pelabuhan, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Baetrice membelalakkan kedua matanya menyadari siapa yang baru saja turun dari taksi berwarna biru itu. "Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya setengah tidak percaya. Ini benar-benar mustahil. Pelan-pelan Baetrice menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk menggerakkannya. Dia harus cepat menghampiri orang itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

CLING

DEG

Baetrice menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, begitu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di belakang sana. Ternyata sebuah peluru sedang meluncur ke arah sosok yang hendak Baetrice hampiri. Tanpa membuang waktu, Baetrice langsung mengarahkan moncong SSG SD-nya ke arah peluru yang sedang melesat itu.

DOR

Peluru dari SSG SD miliknya tepat mengenai sasaran. Melihat arah datangnya peluru itu, Baetrice lalu memperhatikan sebuah tumpukan kontainer yang letaknya agak jauh di depannya.

"Ternyata dia dari tadi ada di sana. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya," gumamnya. Saat itu juga dia tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Segera dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Hilang. Sosok yang memakai syal itu telah menghilang. Ini buruk.

Baetrice lalu mengambil hp dari saku celananya dan langsung melakukan sebuah panggilan cepat. "Belva, apa kau sudah bebas? Tolong kau segera cari Angel. Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam pelabuhan," ucap Baetrice to the point begitu telepon sudah tersambung.

"_Apa kau bilang? Yang benar saja! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Bagaimana kalau Duke tahu?_"

Baetrice seketika menjauhkan hp dari telinganya mendengar suara lawan bicaranya yang sangat memekakkan telinga. "Maaf, maaf. Aku kira dia masih tidur tadi," ucap Baetrice sedikit menyesal.

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari seberang. "Kalau seandainya aku bisa, pasti sudah aku susul dia dari tadi. Tapi, luka tembakan di perutku, benar-benar menguras tenaga," imbuh Baetrice.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas dari seberang. "_Baiklah. Aku akan mulai mencarinya. Dan kau, sebaiknya cepat obati lukamu. Ja ne..._"

PIP

Sambungan telepon terputus sepihak. Baetrice lalu memasukkan kembali hp-nya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dia berjalan kembali ke arah mobilnya.

DOR

DOR

Langkah Rukia terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara tembakan. Segera dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi, dari mana suara tembakan itu berasal?

BRAAKK

KLONTANG

KLONTANG

DOR

DOR

BRUKK

Seorang anak kecil berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur, lima meter di depannya. Senapan yang digenggam oleh tangan kecil itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di samping tubuhnya.

Rukia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dèja vu. Rukia ingat, dia pernah bermimpi seperti ini. Kalau begitu, berarti sebentar lagi dia akan―

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Rukia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sosok kecil itu. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. '_Kumohon bertahanlah, Aoki-kun!_'

DOR DOR

Dua buah tembakan tepat mengenai perut dan bahu sosok mungil itu―tepat saat sosok mungil itu sedang berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dengan senapan sebagai tumpuannya.

Rukia membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat darah yang menyembur dari perut sosok kecil itu. Saat itu juga langkahnya langsung terhenti. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Bahkan nyaris tidak dapat digerakkan.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah rambut berwarna orange yang terpampang dengan jelas di depan matanya, saat topi yang menutupi kepala bocah itu terlepas akibat tubuh bocah itu yang tiba-tiba mendapat tembakan.

"Aoki-kun!" jerit Rukia. Dengan segera Rukia menghampiri sosok mungil yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dan kedua matanya terpejam. Diguncangkan pelan tubuh mungilnya. Hening, tidak ada respon sama sekali. Butiran bening itu perlahan meleleh dari kedua mata Rukia. Dalam sekejap, tubuh mungil itu telah berada dalam dekapan Rukia.

"Aoki-kun, Aoki-kun. Kumohon bukalah matamu!" isak Rukia. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Tidak peduli kalau dress putihnya akan ternoda oleh noda darah dari tubuh mungil yang didekapnya.

"Aoki-kun, Nee-chan mohon bukalah matamu," kembali Rukia terisak. Bahkan kali ini dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Wah, wah, ternyata ada tikus pengganggu lagi rupanya."

Rukia berjengit saat tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara datang di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ada sosok berjubah yang sedang menodongkan senapan ke arahnya.

Rukia membeku di tempat. '_Apa hidupku akan segera berakhir di sini?_'

DOR

Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat sosok itu sudah menarik pelatuk senapannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Aoki-kun, Nee-chan akan selalu melindungi Aoki-kun," bisik Rukia tepat di telinga bocah dalam dekapannya yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

DOR DOR

Aneh. Rukia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada sesuatu mengenai tubuhnya. Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Ah, mungkin dewa kematian langsung mencabut nyawanya begitu tembakan itu dilancarkan, sehingga dia tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan. Ya ya, pasti begitu.

Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya kembali. Iris violetnya bertabrakan dengan iris amber bocah dalam dekapannya. Iris amber itu terlihat sedikit redup. Sesaat Rukia terhipnotis oleh iris amber bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

"Rukia-neechan?" Dan sebuah panggilan dari bocah itu, langsung menyadarkannya.

Senyum bahagia langsung merekah dari bibir Rukia melihat bocah dalam dekapannya telah membuka matanya. "Aoki-kun, syukurlah," Dan sekali lagi Rukia mendekap tubuh mungil itu bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali meluncur turun melewati kedua pipi putihnya. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara nan dingin langsung menginterupsi kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Rukia. Segera dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Betapa malunya dia saat sedang menjadi pusat perhatian dari tiga orang di depannya. Saat itu juga, semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Wah, ada yang sedang bahagia nih. Dari tadi dipeluk mulu," sindir seorang wanita yang berambut orange panjang.

Sindiran itu langsung membuat Aoki yang berada di dalam dekapan Rukia langsung berontak. Dengan berat hati, Rukia melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Aoki.

"Hei hei, Rosalie, sudahlah. Itu kita urusi nanti saja begitu kembali ke markas. Sekarang kita harus fokus pada pekerjaan kita," interupsi seorang wanita lain, kali ini yang berambut ungu.

Wanita bernama Rosalie lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok berjubah di depan mereka. Segera dia mengambil senapan jenis PSG-1 dari balik sepatu boot-nya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan rekannya, wanita berambut ungu juga ikut mengambil pistol yang dia sembunyikan di balik saku mantelnya. Sementara satu orang lagi, hanya terdiam di sebelah Rukia dan Aoki. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan itu.

Rukia memperhatikan sosok itu. Ternyata dia berambut senada salju dan beriris emerald. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa kalau pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

CKLAK

CKLAK

"Wah wah, curang sekali kalian ingin main keroyokan. Tetapi, setidaknya aku pun masih unggul dibandingkan kalian," seru sosok berjubah itu. Kali ini disertai dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

DOR DOR

Rosalie melancarkan dua tembakan sekaligus, tetapi dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh sosok berjubah itu.

"Belva, kau siap menjalankan rencana itu kan?" ucapnya di sela-sela kegiatannya melancarkan serangan pada sosok berjubah itu. Belva menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aoki yang menyadari rencana Rosalie langsung menarik Rukia untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Rukia yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya menurut saja saat Aoki mengajaknya untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Tetapi baru beberapa meter keduanya berlari, seseorang sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Dan orang itu langsung melancarkan serangan. Aoki langsung gerak cepat. Diraihnya pistol yang tersembunyi di balik pinggangnya.

DOR DOR

Belum sempat pistol itu berhasil diraihnya, seseorang telah melancarkan tembakan pada sosok di depan mereka. Sosok berambut hitam itu mendecih, melihat mangsanya dilindungi oleh seseorang di belakang sana.

Iris emeraldnya menatap tajam pada sosok berambut senada salju yang sedang menodongkan senapan ke arahnya, beberapa meter di belakang Aoki dan Rukia. Sosok itulah yang beberapa detik lalu telah mengacaukan tembakannya.

Dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Aoki. Tanpa memedulikan darah yang terus mengucur dari luka tembakan di perutnya, dia lalu menarik kembali tangan Rukia, setelah sebelumnya dia melemparkan sesuatu ke tumpukan kontainer di sisi kirinya.

Rosalie baru saja akan menarik pelatuk senapannya lagi, ketika seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya. Napas Rosalie tercekat di tenggorokan menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Gi-Gin!" ucapnya tertahan.

Dengan senyuman rubah yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya, sosok yang diketahui bernama Gin itu menodongkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Rosalie. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Rangiku. Ah, Rosalie, maksudku,"

Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Rosalie. Dirinya sekarang tidak berkutik melihat 'kekasih'nya ini menodongkan pistol tepat di dahinya. "Ap-apa maumu, Gin?" tanya Rosalie terbata.

Gin lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Dia lalu mengelus pipi kanan Rangiku menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Kau masih cantik seperti dulu, Rangiku. Tapi, sayang sekali, kau mengganggu,"

Ucapan Gin membuat Rosalie termangu. Dengan berat hati, dia lalu menyingkirkan tangan Gin dari pipinya. "Apa dengan menembakku dan melihatku mati di depanmu, kau akan puas, Gin?" tanya Rosalie datar. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram senapannya dengan erat.

Gin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rosalie. Tangannya yang memegang pistol sedikit bergetar, menahan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Jangan kau terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya, Gin. Selesaikan saja mangsamu itu," perintah sosok berjubah yang sedang menghadapi Belva. Tiba-tiba Gin menarik Rosalie dalam pelukannya, bersamaan dengan dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR DOR

Rosalie membelalakkan matanya melihat Gin malah berbalik menyerang sosok berjubah itu. "G-Gin,"

Gin tersenyum lembut, bukan lagi senyuman rubah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih karena telah membuka hatiku kembali, Ran-chan. Ugh... Uhuk... Uhuk..." Tubuh Gin perlahan melorot dari pelukannya pada Rosalie. Dengan sigap, Rosalie langsung menahan tubuh Gin dan membaringkannya di pahanya.

Saat Rosalie mengangkat tangan kanannya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati tangannya telah dipenuhi oleh cairan berwarna merah. Rosalie lalu mengguncang tubuh kurus Gin, menyadari dia sudah tidak lagi merasakan napas hangat Gin.

"Gin, ayo bangun. Jangan bercanda kau, Gin. Ayo, cepat bangun, Bodoh!" isak Rosalie. Air matanya yang meleleh membasahi wajah Gin yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berkhianat pada organisasi, Gin," ucap sosok berjubah, yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depan Rosalie. Rosalie lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris mata yang biasanya selalu bersinar, sekarang terlihat penuh amarah. Ditengoknya Belva yang sudah terkapar di belakang sosok berjubah itu.

Dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya, Rosalie mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke hadapan sosok berjubah itu.

"Hei hei, tenang sedikit, Rosalie. Kenapa kau menatapku penuh amarah seperti itu? Bukan aku kan yang menyebabkan Gin harus menemui ajalnya?"

Rosalie tidak mengindahkan perkataan sosok di depannya ini. Dia lalu bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR

BUGG

Rosalie jatuh tersungkur ketika sebuah peluru tepat mengenai bahu kirinya. Pistol yang digenggamnya terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

"Kerja bagus, Primera," ucap sosok berjubah itu sambil memanggul senapan di bahunya, sebelum mulai beranjak meninggalkan Rosalie yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Samar, sebelum kedua matanya benar-benar tertutup, dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di atas tumpukan kontainer di depannya.

Kedua sosok yang sama-sama memiliki iris emerald itu saling menodongkan pistol satu sama lain. Tetapi anehnya, keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang berniat untuk menarik pelatuk senapan masing-masing.

"Quatro. Itu namamu di organisasi kan, Ulquiorra?" tanya sosok yang berambut senada salju, Romera―atau Hitsugaya Toushiro. Iris emerald-nya sedari tadi sama sekali tidak berkedip.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Ulquiorra' hanya menatap lawannya datar. "Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Hitsugaya? Bukankah sejak SMP kau selalu menganggapku sebagai musuh bebuyutanmu? Ada apa denganmu sekarang? Kau terlihat semakin lemah saja. Seharusnya dulu kau ikut denganku saja di AO. Pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Ulquiorra membuat Hitsugaya terdiam. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha sedikit menikmati semilir angin laut yang berhembus pelan.

"Memang, aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai musuh bebuyutanku. Tapi, melihatmu yang bergabung dengan AO, membuatku merasa kasihan padamu," ujar Hitsugaya sambil perlahan membuka kedua matanya kembali. Kali ini tatapannya menjadi sedikit melembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau segera menyerahkan diri pada polisi, Ulquiorra. Kita teman kan?" imbuh Hitsugaya disertai dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi, Hitsugaya!"

DOR DOR

DOR DOR

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Rukia menghentikan larinya ketika merasa kalau paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen dalam jumlah banyak. Tubuhnya lalu jatuh terduduk. Dia sudah tidak kuat kalau harus kembali berlari.

"A-Aoki-kun, sebenarnya siapa orang-orang tadi? Kenapa semuanya berpakaian serba hitam? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia disela-sela istirahatnya.

Aoki hanya terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Rukia lontarkan. Rukia menjadi geram sendiri melihat Aoki yang mendadak bungkam. Diraihnya kedua bahu Aoki, kemudian ditatapnya dalam-dalam iris amber di depannya itu.

"Aoki-kun, tolong kau jelaskan semuanya pada Nee-chan. Jangan membuat Nee-chan kebingungan seperti ini," desak Rukia sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi Aoki tidak bergeming. Bahkan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat Aoki yang seperti ini, membuat Rukia ingin menangis.

Dan ternyata benar, detik selanjutnya buliran bening itu mulai melesak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kedua tangan Rukia kemudian terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. "Baiklah, kalau Aoki-kun tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Nee-chan, Nee-chan akan segera pergi dari sini. Percuma Nee-chan mengkhawatirkan orang yang bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri!" ucap Rukia sambil mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Aoki yang masih saja tidak bergeming.

Dan tanpa Rukia sadari, Aoki―maksudnya Ichigo―pun ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Maafkan aku, Rukia," gumamnya lirih.

SYUUT

BRUK

Dengan sigap Ichigo menahan tubuh Rukia yang baru saja dibiusnya menggunakan jam tangan bius. Setelah memastikan kalau Rukia benar-benar tertidur, kemudian dia mengambil hp dari saku celananya dan langsung melakukan panggilan cepat.

PIP

"Baetrice, apa kau sudah baikan? Tolong segera jemput aku. Posisiku sekarang di dekat pintu masuk pelabuhan,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Ichigo langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Setelah memasukkan hp ke dalam saku celananya kembali, dia lalu mengamati wajah tidur Rukia yang terlihat sangat damai. Tanpa sengaja iris ambernya menangkap noda darah di dress putih selutut yang dikenakan oleh Rukia. Mau tak mau, hal itu membuat Ichigo kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Dasar bodoh kau, Rukia," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Rukia.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Ckck, ternyata seorang Pacian bisa juga mengeluarkan air matanya. Padahal aku kira dia adalah seorang yang berdarah dingin."

DEG

Ichigo lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan hati-hati. Benar saja dugaannya. Ternyata memang sosok yang menjadi lawan pertamanya beberapa waktu lalu, Aizen Sousuke, Si Sosok Berjubah.

CKLAK

"Apa maumu, Aizen?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah Aizen.

"Wow, kau menakutkan sekali, Pacian. Tapi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Jika kau sampai menarik pelatuk pistolmu, aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat," ucap Aizen sambil memangkas jarak diantara mereka.

GLEK

CLING

'_Apa? Jangan-jangan 'dia' masih ada di sekitar sini?_' batin Ichigo gundah. Kedua matanya mengamati sekeliling.

"Apa ada masalah, Pacian? Ah, rasanya aneh sekali kalau aku memanggilmu Pacian. Baiklah Ichigo, bersiaplah untuk menerima takdirmu," seru Aizen sambil menjentikkan jarinya di udara.

DOR DOR

DOR DOR

TES

TES

BRUK

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

"Cukup Primera," ucap Aizen sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang jatuh terbungkuk. Terlihat darah segar mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

BUAG

Aizen lalu menendang tubuh tak berdaya Ichigo, menyebabkan tubuh mungil Ichigo terlempar beberapa meter. Aizen tersenyum mengejek, melihat Ichigo yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Aizen lalu meraih tubuh Rukia, dan mencekik lehernya.

"Seandainya kau tidak terlibat dengan AO, pasti gadis ini tidak perlu berada dalam bahaya, Ichigo."

Perlahan Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Diambilnya satu pistolnya yang masih tersisa dari sarungnya. Dengan bergetar dia mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah Aizen.

"Kheh, jangan bercanda, Ichigo. Apa kau ingin melihat kekasihmu ini berakhir di tanganmu sendiri?" tanya Aizen sambil mengarahkan tubuh Rukia tepat ke arah Ichigo, menjadikannya sebagai tameng.

Ichigo mendecih dalam hati. '_Hosh.. Hosh.. Sialan kau, Aizen, menjadikan Rukia sebagai tameng,_' batin Ichigo sambil mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

CKLAK

"Hosh... Hosh..." Tubuh penuh luka Ichigo sedikit terhuyung-huyung saat tubuh mungilnya berhasil kembali berdiri tegak. '_Gawat, pandanganku sedikit mengabur,_'

"Kau serius Ichigo? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Primera siapkan senapanmu," teriak Aizen sambil memberikan sebuah kode dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Dengan jeli Ichigo mengamati sekeliling.

CLING

Samar-samar Ichigo melihat sebuah siluet moncong senapan di tumpukan kontainer di sebelah kanannya. Dan siluet itu semakin jelas seiring dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menerangi Pelabuhan Karakura. Segera saja Ichigo menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR DOR

Aizen terkejut mengetahui Ichigo bukanlah mengincar dirinya tapi Primera. Aizen lalu mengambil senapan dari balik jubahnya dan langsung menembak Ichigo yang sedang fokus pada Primera.

DOR DOR

Tetapi ternyata Aizen salah perhitungan. Karena tepat saat dia menembak Ichigo, ternyata Ichigo juga sedang menembak ke arahnya.

DOR

Hanya dengan satu tembakan, Aizen langsung tumbang. Karena tembakan Ichigo ternyata tepat mengenai jantungnya.

BRUK

Ichigo dan Aizen ambruk bersamaan. Rukia yang berada dalam cengkeraman Aizen jatuh begitu saja di sebelahnya. Karena benturan yang agak keras di kepalanya, membuat Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Saat kesadarannya benar-benar telah sempurna, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dua sosok yang penuh dengan darah di tubuh mereka. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada sosok mungil yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Aoki-kun!" jerti Rukia. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia berlari menghampiri bocah berambut orange yang sedang terlelap itu. Rukia tertegun melihat darah di sekujur tubuh bocah itu. Perasaannya menjadi semakin tidak karuan menyadari napas pendek si bocah.

Sedikit tidak sabaran dia mengambil hp-nya dan langsung menelpon ambulans. Selesai melakukan panggilan, Rukia lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Aoki-kun, ma-maafkan Nee-chan yang tidak bisa menepati janji Nee-chan untuk melindungi Aoki-kun. Tapi, Nee-chan mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan Nee-chan. Nee-chan janji, kalau Aoki-kun sembuh nanti, Nee-chan akan mengabulkan semua permohonan Aoki-kun. Karena itu Nee-chan mohon, Aoki-kun bertahanlah sampai ambulans-nya datang. Hiks... Hiks... Aoki-kun... Nee-chan mohon..."

**# Tiga hari kemudian... #**

**Karakura Hospital Center**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa di Pelabuhan Karakura. Tetapi sampai detik ini, bocah berusia enam tahun itu sama sekali belum membuka matanya kembali. Dengan napas pendek dan detak jantung yang tidak teratur, menjadikan bukti kalau bocah itu masih hidup.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini Rukia kembali membesuk bocah yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Setiap kali melihat tubuh penuh luka bekas tembakan itu, membuat Rukia tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah meletakkan satu buket bunga delphinium di dalam vas yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat bocah itu tertidur, Rukia lalu duduk di kursi yang memang telah disediakan di ruang rawat itu.

Dielusnya pelan pipi chubby bocah itu. Sebuah senyuman getir terpampang dengan jelas di wajah gadis Kuchiki ini, yang sekarang terlihat sedikit tirus karena kurang tidur.

"Aoki-kun, mau sampai kapan kamu tidur seperti ini? Bangunlah, ayo kita main sama-sama lagi. Nee-chan sangat kesepian tanpa Aoki-kun. Hiks... Hiks..." isak Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan mungil bocah berambut orange itu.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ada empat pasang mata yang sedang mengamatinya dari luar ruang rawat.

"Ini buruk, Duke," ucap seorang yang memakai topi bergaris hijau.

"Kau benar, Baetrice. Jujur saja, melihatnya yang seperti ini, membuatku sangat merasa bersalah," sahut seorang lainnya yang berambut hitam panjang dengan kenseikan di kepalanya.

Baetrice menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan obat untuk'nya'. Tapi kalau melihat adikmu yang begitu tertekan, aku menjadi ragu untuk memberikan obat untuk'nya'."

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai saat yang tepat. Mengingat kondisi'nya' yang masih belum membaik."

"Yah, kurasa begitu," ujar Baetrice. '_Kumohon bertahanlah, Ichigo,_'

**To be continued...**

**Juvenal : anak muda**

**Belva : jujur**

**Romera : pengembara**

**Rosalie : sekuntum bunga mawar**

**A/N : **Yo, Ree datang lagi dengan chap 2. Buat , ini pesanan Anda. Ree sudah menepati janji Ree buat update di minggu ini. Jadi, please jangan meneror Ree ya? *puppy eyes* Ree juga minta maaf kalau chap kali ini rada gimana gitu. Ree aja stress bikinnya. Jadi, ya gitu deh. *watados*

Sedikit penjelasan untuk chap ini. Anggota AO yang tersisa itu , Gin, Ulquiorra, dan Primera. Tau kan siapa Primera itu? Sementara yang lainnya dah pada K.O. Tapi, sayangnya Gin dibunuh ama Primera, gara-gara dia yang mau nembak Aizen. Kalo Ulqui, dia kalah dari Hitsugaya. Tapi, tenang aja, dia masih hidup kok. Terus untuk Primera dan Aizen, mereka akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan juga. Dan jangan salahkan Ree, kalau Ree bikin Ichigo menderita gitu. Tuntutan skenario soalnya. Untuk beberapa adegan di atas, Ree terinspirasi dari sebagian episode anime Bleach dan DC. Ada juga yang dari DC Movie. Yah, walaupun gak mirip si...

Untuk chap depan, mungkin (atau mungkin masih ada chap selanjutnya) akan menjadi chap terakhir fic ini. Seperti biasa Ree minta saran dan kritiknya. Last, mind to review, minna?

**^ eL-Ree Aquafanz ^**


	3. Chapter 3

Cip. Cip. Cip.

Suara kicauan burung memenuhi halaman Karakura Hospital Center yang luas. Membuat sebagian besar pasien yang ruang rawatnya berada di sekitar halaman Karakura Hospital Center, perlahan terbangun.

Tidak terkecuali dengan pasien di kamar nomor 1412, Amadeus Aoki―atau Kurosaki Ichigo. Pasien yang selama satu minggu ini berada dalam tidur panjangnya, perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang selama satu minggu ini terus menutup. Hingga akhirnya menampilkan sepasang iris amber yang penuh kehangatan dari balik sepasang kelopak mata itu.

Setelah mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu, akhirnya kedua mata itu benar-benar terbuka. Diamatinya sekeliling dengan jeli. "Rumah sakit ya," gumamnya lirih.

Tangan kanannya lalu bergerak untuk memegang dahinya yang terasa sedikit pusing, sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan itu digerakkan turun untuk melepas ventilator yang selama satu minggu ini menjadi alat bantu pernapasannya. "Begini jauh lebih baik," ucapnya sambil berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

KRIET

BRUK

"A-Aoki-kun?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, bocah berambut senada senja hari itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Kedua matanya membesar melihat gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang berlari ke arahnya.

SYUT

BRUK

Tanpa memedulikan _brioche* _dan bunga summer snow yang berserakan di depan pintu, Rukia langsung saja menubrukkan dirinya pada sosok mungil beriris amber yang sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat―menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang selama satu minggu ini menyiksanya.

**eL-Ree Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU, alur terlalu cepat, and **NO FLAME please...**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, without Suspense in this chap

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Please enjoy the fic!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Revive**

**Chapter 3****―****The Last Chapter**

**By**** : eL-Ree Aquafanz**

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Unohana-sensei?" tanya Rukia harap-harap cemas setelah dokter berkepang itu selesai memeriksa kondisi Aoki.

Unohana Retsu hanya tersenyum sebelum mulai menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Diliriknya pasien yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan itu, lekat-lekat. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada Rukia yang menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Rukia-chan. Aoki-kun baik-baik saja kok. Yah, rasanya sedikit tidak percaya juga, hanya dalam waktu satu minggu dia sudah bisa melewati masa kritisnya, mengingat luka yang ada di tubuhnya cukup parah. Bahkan dengan santainya dia langsung melepas ventilator begitu dia sadar," jawab Unohana, sambil sekali lagi melirik bocah enam tahun yang sedang terbaring itu.

DEG

Aoki berjengit begitu dia merasakan sebuah aura penuh intimidasi. Sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sang Dokter, akhirnya bocah bernama asli Ichigo itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sang Dokter. "Ehehe... Maaf, Unohana-sensei," ucapnya sambil meringis. '_Lagipula kalau aku terus-terusan memakai alat itu, bisa-bisa aku mati secara perlahan,_' lanjutnya―sedikit ngawur―dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

Merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu, Rukia lalu beranjak mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata Urahara dan Yoruichi yang datang. Belum juga Rukia menyapa mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Yoruichi langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Apa kabar?" tanya Yoruichi sambil menarik Rukia keluar dari ruang rawat, setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Urahara. Kemudian Unohana mengekor di belakang Rukia dan Yoruichi. Tentunya setelah pamit pada Urahara dan Aoki, ah Ichigo maksudnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Ichigo-kun," ujar Urahara setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua.

Ichigo lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk agar terasa lebih nyaman. "Tidak usah basa-basi di depanku, Urahara-san. Langsung saja ke intinya," ucap Ichigo datar.

"Kau ini benar-benar― Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Tiga hari setelah kau koma, aku menemukan penawar obat yang telah membuatmu mengecil. Berhubung aku hanya membuat beberapa buah saja, jadi aku menawarimu sekarang. Tapi kalau kau masih belum ingin kembali ke tubuh semula, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," jelas Urahara, sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dari balik jasnya.

"Tidak sekarang. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak apa-apa kan, Urahara-san?" balas Ichigo setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

Urahara tersenyum tipis. Diacaknya kasar rambut orange Ichigo. "Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Ah iya, masih ada satu hal lagi yang belum aku sampaikan padamu," ucap Urahara dengan nada serius.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Apa?"

Urahara lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Ichigo. Yang langsung membuat Ichigo membelalakkan matanya begitu Urahara selesai memberikan informasinya.

"Yang benar saja!" teriak Ichigo, melupakan rasa sakit dari bekas jahitan di tubuhnya yang mulai terasa ngilu. Sementara Urahara hanya nyengir dari balik kipas bambunya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

**- The Last Chapter -**

Semilir angin sore ini benar-benar membuat perasaan setiap orang yang berada di luar ruangan akan merasa gembira. Mengapa tidak? Karena di sore ini angin berhembus dengan lembutnya. Bahkan nyaris tidak terasa.

Rukia dengan hati-hati mendorong kursi roda Aoki menuju halaman depan rumah sakit yang sangat luas. Kemudian dia menghentikan laju kursi rodanya tepat di bawah salah satu pohon momiji yang berada di sisi kanan halaman.

Rukia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kursi roda. Kedua iris violetnya menatap akizora sore ini yang terlihat begitu cerah. Bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat seperti sudah sore hari. Beruntunglah sore ini suhu udara tidak begitu dingin, jadi Rukia bisa mengajak Aoki jalan-jalan. Yah, meski hanya di halaman rumah sakit saja.

"Kau tahu Aoki-kun, Nee-chan sangat senang loh melihatmu sudah sehat lagi, setelah satu minggu kemarin koma. Hah~ Dan Nee-chan sangat berharap kalau kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya Nee-chan melihat Aoki-kun terluka parah." ucap Rukia mengawali perbincangan.

Aoki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia, menatapnya sedikit heran. Melihat Aoki yang sedikit bingung, mau tidak mau membuat Rukia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sebelum mulai mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Aoki. "Karena itu, Nee-chan minta Aoki-kun berjanji, tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti kemarin itu lagi ya?"

Aoki terdiam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Dia ragu-ragu untuk menyambut uluran jari kelingking Rukia. Karena dia tahu, selamanya mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa menepati janji itu, sekalipun dia ingin.

"Aoki-kun?"

Dengan berat hati, Aoki lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Rukia. "Ya, Aoki berjanji, Rukia-neechan!" seru Aoki dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya. Meski sebenarnya hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya.

Melihat Aoki sudah bisa tersenyum lebar lagi, membuat Rukia kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Tanpa Aoki duga, kedua tangan Rukia sudah melingkari tubuhnya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan Nee-chan sendirian lagi, Aoki-kun," bisik Rukia lirih.

"Rukia-neechan..."

Rukia lalu melepas pelukannya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dan langsung memakaikannya pada Aoki.

"Begini jauh lebih baik," ucap Rukia sumringah.

Aoki tersenyum. Ternyata belum saatnya dia memberitahukan kebenaran 'itu' pada Rukia. Tiba-tiba Aoki teringat sesuatu. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Rukia yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Aoki hanya terdiam. Dia lalu berjongkok tepat di depan kursi roda Aoki.

"Ada apa, Aoki-kun? Apa kamu tidak suka memakai kacamata lagi, Aoki-kun?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Aoki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Bukan itu. Sebenarnya Aoki ingin memberitahukan Rukia-neechan sesuatu. Tapi Aoki takut kalau Rukia-neechan akan sedih."

DEG

Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman hinggap di hati Rukia. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tetap berpikiran positif. "Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja. Nee-chan janji, Nee-chan tidak akan bersedih begitu mendengar apa yang Aoki-kun katakan," ujar Rukia.

"Benarkah? Rukia-neechan janji?" tanya Aoki berusaha mengetahui kemantapan hati Rukia.

"Iya, Nee-chan janji," ucap Rukia sambil menyentil pelan dahi Aoki.

Aoki lalu mengambil napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum pada Rukia. "Sebelumnya, Aoki ucapkan terima kasih karena selama satu bulan belakangan ini Rukia-neechan telah merawat Aoki. Dan Aoki juga meminta maaf kalau Aoki sering merepotkan Rukia-neechan," ucap Aoki dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tetapi, mulai besok, Aoki akan menjalani pengobatan di Hokkaido. Kemarin Urahara-san bilang kalau ada salah satu dokter di sana yang bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka bekas tembakan secara permanen. Yah, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Oleh karena itu, malam ini Aoki harus berangkat ke Hokkaido."

Rukia terdiam seketika mendengar penuturan Aoki. Entah mengapa sekarang dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Ingin rasanya Rukia menangis saat ini juga. Tetapi, kenapa air matanya tidak mau keluar?

Selain itu, kenapa Kami-sama tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya? Tidak cukupkah dengan membuat dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo selama satu bulan belakangan ini? Kenapa sekarang Dia harus membuat Aoki pergi dari sisinya? Takdir ini terlalu kejam...

Rukia lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

TES

Bukan. Tetesan air itu bukan berasal dari air mata Rukia. Langitlah yang mengeluarkannya. Padahal beberapa menit lalu langit terlihat begitu bersahabat, tetapi mengapa sekarang langit menumpahkan air matanya? Sepertinya hanya langit yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini, sekaligus berusaha untuk sedikit menghibur Rukia.

TES

ZRAASSHH

Bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras, akhirnya air mata Rukia mengalir juga.

"K-kau pasti bercanda kan, Aoki-kun? Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda, Aoki-kun!" jerit Rukia sambil memegangi kedua bahu kecil Aoki. Dalam hati dia menyesal telah berjanji pada Aoki untuk tidak bersedih.

Aoki tersenyum getir melihat Rukia lagi-lagi menangis gara-gara dia. Disentuhnya kedua tangan Rukia yang berada di atas bahunya, kemudian ditepisnya pelan kedua tangan itu dari bahunya.

"Maaf, Rukia-neechan, untuk saat ini, Aoki benar-benar serius dengan kata-kata yang telah Aoki ucapkan sebelumnya. Lagipula Rukia-neechan masih tetap bisa menghubungi Aoki kok di sana. Jadi, Rukia-neechan tidak usah khawatir ya?"

Rukia tidak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata-kata balasan untuk Aoki. Dia hanya mampu untuk memandangi iris amber Aoki yang sedang menatapnya dengan―sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk Rukia artikan. Tetapi ada satu hal yang bisa Rukia tangkap dari tatapan mata itu. Dia harus percaya pada bocah berambut orange ini.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan, Rukia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Baju yang dikenakannya sudah benar-benar basah oleh air hujan. Tanpa memedulikan hawa dingin yang mulai merasuki tubuhnya, Rukia kembali mendekap tubuh Aoki. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Sebenarnya Nee-chan sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya memang harus Nee-chan katakan juga. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi 'adik' Nee-chan selama satu bulan ini. Nee-chan benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan mempunyai seorang adik, meski hanya satu bulan saja. Dan Nee-chan sangat bersyukur akan hal ini."

Aoki tersenyum kecut mendengar pengakuan Rukia. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya balas memeluk tubuh Rukia yang sudah mulai menggigil.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang sangat Nee-chan sayangkan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Nee-chan bertemu dengan Aoki-kun? Seandainya Aoki-kun sudah menjadi 'adik' Nee-chan sejak lama, pasti Nee-chan tidak akan merasakan kehilangan seperti ini. Sama halnya ketika Nee-chan kehilangan Ichigo."

Aoki hendak mengelus punggung Rukia ketika dirasanya dua buah kalimat berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. "Semoga suatu hari nanti, kita masih diizinkan untuk bertemu satu sama lain oleh Kami-sama. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama di Hokkaido ya, Aoki-kun."

Setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhir, Rukia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih saja mengalir melewati kedua belah pipinya. "Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam. Nanti kamu masuk angin lagi," ucap Rukia. Kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar jauh lebih riang, nyaris tanpa beban.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Rukia," ucap Aoki lirih karena teredam oleh bunyi rintik hujan yang semakin deras. '_Akupun mengharapkan hal yang sama denganmu, Rukia. Karena itu, tunggullah aku, Rukia. Sampai saatnya nanti._'

**- The Last Chapter -**

TENG TENG TENG

Rukia mendesah napas lega begitu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ochi-sensei, dia lalu membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan peralatan menulisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Rukia-chan!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu kelas.

Segera Rukia menyunggingkan seulas senyum melihat gadis bercepol yang baru saja memanggilnya, Hinamori Momo. "Tunggu sebentar, Momo-chan!" balas Rukia. Setelah mengecek kalau semuanya telah dimasukkan ke dalam tas, Rukia lalu menghampiri Momo. Sesaat sebelum dirinya sampai di pintu kelas, tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah meja yang selama satu bulan setengah ini selalu kosong. '_Ichigo._' Tetapi dengan segera Rukia mengenyahkan pikiran yang selalu menghantuinya itu.

"Ah, Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar ke toko cokelat? Aku ingin membeli cokelat untuk camilan nanti malam." ajak Momo begitu keduanya telah menjauh dari kelas 2-B.

"Aku langsung pulang saja, Momo. Sepertinya aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini," tolak Rukia. Sebenarnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ichigo. Terutama cokelat. Karena Ichigo sangat menyukai makanan manis itu.

Momo menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedang mengalami depresi berkepanjangan. Ini semua gara-gara pemuda berambut jeruk itu! Kalau saja dia tidak menghilang, pasti Rukia tidak akan seperti ini.

TAP

BRUK

Momo tanpa sengaja membentur punggung Rukia yang berjalan di depannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih, Rukia?" tanya Momo sambil mengelus hidungnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Rukia terdiam, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Momo. Melihat Rukia yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya, Momo lalu memperhatikan Rukia. Ternyata Rukia sedang memperhatikan segerombolan murid SD Karakura yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan depan sekolah.

Momo tertegun. '_Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah bocah berkacamata itu sudah tidak lagi tinggal di Mansion Kuchiki. Apa Rukia merindukan bocah itu juga? Hei, hei, jangan bilang kalau tipe Rukia itu yang seperti 'itu'? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia kan sudah punya Kurosaki-kun,_' batin Momo. Tanpa dia ketahui ada seseorang―yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya―yang langsung bersin, begitu mendengar dia menyebut namanya, meski dalam hati.

Momo masih asyik dengan hipotesa-hipotesa dalam otaknya, ketika Rukia melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Orang itu memakai celana jeans dan jaket berwarna biru tua. Selain itu, dia juga memakai sebuah topi yang berwarna sama dengan jaketnya. Rukia merasa familiar dengan orang itu. Tapi siapa?

WHUUSSHH

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun momiji yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Refleks Rukia memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya, samar-samar dia melihat topi berwarna biru tua milik orang 'itu' diterbangkan oleh angin. Menampakkan rambut berwarna―orange?

WHUUSSHH

"Argh, benar-benar angin yang menyebalkan!" gerutu Momo begitu merasa hembusan angin mulai mereda. Dia lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Lain halnya dengan Rukia. Dia justru berdiri mematung dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Momo lalu mengguncang tubuh Rukia. "Hoi, Rukia, sadarlah!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Rukia.

"E-eh?" Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar.

"Jangan cuma 'e-eh' saja, Rukia. Kau ini kenapa sih? Ah, jangan-jangan kau baru saja kesambet yah?"

BLETAK

Segera saja Rukia menjitak kepala Momo. "Enak saja bilang aku kesambet," sewot Rukia. Dia lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Terus kalau bukan kesambet, apa lagi? Orang aku panggil saja kamu tidak menyahut," balas Momo, mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Entahlah Momo. Hanya saja tadi aku merasa melihat Ichigo. Tapi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," jelas Rukia sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauhi SD Karakura.

Momo lalu berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. "Mungkin kamu terlalu memikirkannya, Rukia. Sudahlah, pokoknya sore ini kamu harus temani aku ke toko cokelat. Titik!" seru Momo sambil menyeret Rukia menuju toko cokelat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari SD Karakura.

**- The Last Chapter -**

KLINING

"Selamat datang," sapa sang pemilik toko ramah. Momo dan Rukia lalu tersenyum pada wanita berambut orange bergelombang tersebut. Maklum saja, keduanya sudah akrab dengan pemilik toko itu, Matsumoto Rangiku. Karena saking seringnya mereka mampir di toko cokelat itu.

"Kalian mau beli cokelat yang seperti apa? Kebetulan hari ini ada produk baru dari kami. Apa kalian ingin mencobanya?" tawar Rangiku. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kounter.

Momo dan Rukia saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Rukia langsung bergidik, melihat iris hazel Momo yang berbinar-binar. Akhirnya Rukia mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah," ujar Rukia. Dia lalu berjalan ke salah satu meja yang tersedia. Diikuti dengan Momo yang tampak sangat berseri-seri.

"Tada~ Ini adalah cokelat terakhir yang kami buat di akhir musim gugur ini. Karena mulai minggu depan, kan sudah mulai musim dingin. Jadi, silakan dicicipi cokelatnya," jelas Rangiku sambil menyodorkan beberapa buah cokelat di hadapan Momo dan Rukia.

Rukia mengernyit melihat bentuk cokelat di hadapannya. "Ini bentuk burung?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat cokelat itu di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, benar sekali. Entah mengapa aku suka sekali dengan bentuk yang satu itu. Hihi, padahal baru kali ini aku membuatnya," ujar Rangiku. Dia lalu duduk di depan Momo dan Rukia. "Ayo, silakan dicicipi."

Rukia menimbang-nimbang cokelat di tangannya, diliriknya Momo yang sudah memakan habis satu cokelat 'burung' di tangannya. Sepertinya rasa cokelat itu begitu enak. Momo saja sampai memejamkan matanya begitu.

Sedikit enggan Rukia lalu memasukkan cokelat berbentuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya perlahan cokelat itu.

DEG

Tergesa-gesa, Rukia membelah cokelat 'burung' yang masih utuh dari piringnya.

TAK

"Strawberry?" gumamnya melihat isi dari cokelat yang sudah terbelah itu.

Rangiku tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Rukia. "Benar sekali. Itu adalah cokelat isi buah pertama yang diproduksi oleh toko ini. Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak?"

"Ini sangat enak, Rangiku-san. Kalau begitu aku beli satu dus cokelat ini ya, Rangiku-san," ucap Momo ceria.

Rangiku lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kounter.

Sepeninggal Rangiku, Rukia kembali memasukkan sebuah cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah ketagihan dengan rasa cokelat berbentuk burung itu.

"Nah ini dia pesanannya. Semuanya 300 yen," ucap Rangiku sambil menyerahkan satu kotak cokelat 'burung' pada Momo. Momo lalu menyerahkan tiga lembar uang seratus yen untuk membayarnya.

"Lalu, apa ini perlu dibayar, Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk cokelat di piringnya.

Segera Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Itu gratis, untuk kalian. Anggap saja hadiah dariku karena kalian sudah sering mengunjungi tokoku ini," ujar Rangiku, tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku-san," ucap Rukia dan Momo bersamaan.

"Rangiku-san, aku membuang sampah dulu ya."

Sebuah suara bariton memecahkan suasana hangat di antara ketiga gadis itu. Ketiganya secara serempak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu dapur. Momo dan Rukia membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Bahkan Rukia sampai harus membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ok. Terima kasih ya, Pacian," sahut Rangiku.

Momo dengan segera menyenggol lengan Rukia dengan sikunya. "Rukia, bukannya itu Ichigo-kun? Tapi, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyapa kita ya?" tanya Momo, setengah berbisik―begitu pemuda dengan pakaian ala chef itu keluar dari toko.

Rukia lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlalu terbawa suasana. "Mungkin itu orang lain, Momo. Aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah Ichigo," jawab Rukia, datar. Tetapi, pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari sosok pemuda itu. '_Pacian? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu._'

"Ada apa sih? Kok pakai acara bisik-bisik segala?"

Pertanyaan Rangiku sukses membuat Momo dan Rukia menjauhkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Keduanya lalu tertawa, salah tingkah.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Rangiku-san. Kami hanya merasa kalau pemuda yang tadi mirip sekali dengan teman kami yang sudah satu setengah bulan ini menghilang," jelas Momo.

Rangiku terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Benarkah? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama teman kalian itu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," kali ini Rukia yang menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku.

Alis Rangiku saling bertaut. Dia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Begitu ya... Tapi, mungkin itu hanya pikiran kalian saja. Ah, kalian tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam enam loh. Nanti kalian dicari-cari oleh orang tua kalian lagi," ingat Rangiku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jam dinding.

Momo dan Rukia tersentak. Bersamaan keduanya melihat ke arah jam dinding yang letaknya di atas kounter.

"Ah benar, aku harus segera pulang. Obaa-chan pasti sudah menungguku di rumah. Rangiku-san, kami pamit dulu ya. Permisi," ucap Momo sambil menyeret Rukia keluar dari toko.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku-san. Permisi," ucap Rukia ditengah kegiatannya diseret oleh Momo.

Rangiku lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Lain kali datang lagi ya~" serunya, sebelum Momo dan Rukia menghilang, tertelan oleh langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Ichigo?" ucap Rangiku pada tembok di sebelah kanannya, begitu memastikan kedua gadis itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kheh, ketahuan ternyata," sahut seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok.

Rangiku mendengus kesal. "Hah~ Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke tempat pembuangan sampah di ujung gang sana? Ck. Permainan anak kecil," ucap Rangiku sambil berjalan menuju kounter.

Pemuda itu meringis mendengar ucapan Rangiku. Dia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa boleh buat. Belum saatnya Rukia tahu kalau aku sudah kembali. Setidaknya aku masih membutuhkan beberapa hari lagi untuk benar-benar kembali padanya. Selain itu, rasanya aku masih tidak tega melihat Rukia yang begitu kehilangan Aoki."

"Jadi itu alasanmu membuntutinya sepulang sekolah tadi? Hah~ Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu yang terlalu rumit itu, Ichigo. Tapi, idemu untuk membuat cokelat isi buah, itu benar-benar manjur. Rukia kelihatannya sudah menyukai cokelat lagi sekarang," ujar Rangiku sambil menopang dagu.

"Rukia pernah membuatkan aku cokelat seperti itu, hanya saja bentuknya 'love', bukan burung. Ah, sudahlah. Aku kembali ke dapur dulu," ucap pemuda itu sambil lalu.

Rangiku tersenyum melihat junior-nya sudah 'hampir' kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. '_Senang melihatmu sudah kembali, Ichigo._'

**- The Last Chapter -**

Rukia mengeratkan lilitan syal orange di lehernya begitu merasakan suhu udara mulai terasa dingin. Padahal ini masih pertengahan bulan November, tapi suhu udara sudah mulai mendekati 15° Celcius. Bahkan terkadang turun salju di Karakura, meski hanya beberapa menit saja.

Dengan enggan Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar kompleks rumahnya yang lengang. Maklum saja, saat ini sudah pukul enam sore. Salahkan dia yang pulang terlambat karena harus latihan ekstra untuk kejuaraan karate minggu depan. Ditambah lagi dengan Momo yang harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena pacarnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, baru pulang dari Kyoto. Setelah hampir satu minggu mengikuti perlombaan anggar yang diadakan oleh salah satu universitas swasta di sana.

Rukia lalu menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Tinggal dua rumah lagi yang harus dia lewati sebelum sampai di Mansion Kuchiki. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ada seorang pemuda bertopi sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Tergesa-gesa Rukia memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. "Maaf, ada perlu apa dengan keluarga Kuchiki?" sapanya, begitu sampai di sebelah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Amber bertemu dengan violet. Sejenak Rukia terpesona dengan iris amber pemuda di depannya ini. Mungkinkah saat ini dia sedang bermimpi? Hei, tapi dia kan sedang tidak tidur. Itu berarti ini kenyataan bukan?

"I-Ichigo?" ucap Rukia setengah tidak percaya. Air mata dengan tidak elitnya langsung meluncur begitu saja dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

BRUK

"Aku pulang, Rukia," ucap pemuda itu lembut, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari kedua mata Rukia. Dieratkannya pelukan pada tubuh mungil Rukia. "Kau sepertinya semakin kurus ya? Jangan-jangan selama aku pergi kau tidak makan apa-apa lagi," goda pemuda bermarga Kurosaki ini, begitu menyadari tubuh Rukia yang terasa hanya tulangnya saja. Ok, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hiks... Ke mana saja kau selama dua bulan ini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, setelah lepas dari pelukan kekasihnya, Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Perlahan dihapusnya air mata di pipi Rukia menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Kemudian dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata yang terlihat memerah itu.

BLUSSH

Seketika rona merah langsung hinggap di wajah Rukia yang putih. Dipukulnya pelan lengan Ichigo menggunakan baju karatenya yang terikat rapi. Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat Rukia sudah bisa 'menganiaya'nya. Dia lalu menarik tangan Rukia, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Mansion Kuchiki. "Nanti aku jelaskan di dalam saja ya? Sekarang kita masuk dulu. Pasti kau sudah mulai merasa kedinginan kan?"

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dengan langkah ringan, dia mengikuti langkah kaki Ichigo menyusuri halaman Mansion Kuchiki yang luas.

**- The Last Chapter -**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia antusias.

Ichigo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia. Dia lalu menarik Rukia untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tidak peduli pada dua cangkir cokelat panas yang meminta untuk dinikmati oleh kedua insan yang sedang dilanda malarindu ini.

"Maaf karena selama dua bulan ini aku menghilang, Rukia. Sebenarnya dua bulan ini aku tidak ke mana-mana. Aku selalu berada di sisimu, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan selama setengah bulan lalu, aku berada di Hokkaido untuk menjalani perawatan akibat luka tembak di tubuhku."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang apa tadi? Luka tembak? Bagaimana mungkin?" sela Rukia cepat. Ditatapnya wajah Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Makanya dengarkan aku cerita sampai selesai."

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyanggupi permintaan Ichigo. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Ichigo yang terbalut oleh kemeja warna biru.

"Satu bulan lalu, aku terlibat baku tembak dengan mafia internasional di Pelabuhan Karakura. Meski aku dibantu oleh teman-temanku yang lain, tapi kami tetap saja kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Terutama saat menghadapi boss mafia itu. Alhasil aku harus kena luka tembak di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Kemudian aku diberi saran oleh Urahara-san untuk pergi ke Hokkaido, untuk menjalani pengobatan lanjutan."

Rukia terhenyak. '_Kenapa cerita Ichigo mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada Aoki-kun? Jangan-jangan mereka berdua ini merupakan orang yang sama? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?_' batin Rukia.

"Dan baru dua minggu lalu aku kembali ke Karakura. Maaf karena tidak langsung menemuimu, karena ada beberapa kepentingan yang harus aku selesaikan, terutama soal sekolahku. Kau tahu kan kalau selama satu setengah bulan aku tidak masuk sekolah? Karena itu, selama dua minggu ini aku mengurusi sekolahku, supaya semester depan aku sudah bisa kuliah."

"Ap-apa? Semester depan kau sudah kuliah? Kau gila ya, Ichigo?" teriak Rukia tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo sendiri hanya nyengir kuda.

"Memangnya kau ini meragukan IQ-ku ya, Rukia? IQ-ku kan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan hampir mendekati jenius. Jadi, tidak masalah kan kalau aku mengambil program akselerasi?"

BLETAK

"Tentu saja masalah, Bodoh! Itu berarti kita tidak bisa merayakan wisuda bersama-sama kan? Kau ini bagaimana sih," sewot Rukia―mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Ichigo menghela napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya wisuda saja kok. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Lagipula aku tetap akan mencintaimu kok, sekalipun kita sudah berbeda strata."

Sekali lagi ucapan Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia blushing berat. Bahkan rasanya Rukia sudah tidak mampu lagi menerima kata-kata manis dari Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat sesuatu. Dia bimbang, harus menanyakan hal 'itu' sekarang atau tidak pada Ichigo. Tetapi, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

"Ne, Ichigo. Aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu pikiran. Tapi, aku minta kamu menjawabnya dengan jujur. Bagaimana?"

Ichigo mengerutkan kening mendengar permintaan Rukia. "Tergantung pertanyaannya. Kalau seandainya aku tidak suka, maka tidak perlu aku jawab ya?" ucap Ichigo memberikan satu penawaran lain.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik ya. Tadi sewaktu kau berbicara mengenai kau yang pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menjalani perawatan karena luka tembak. Entah mengapa saat itu juga pikiranku tertuju pada Aoki-kun. Kau mungkin tidak mengenal bocah berusia enam tahun itu. Tapi, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Hanya bedanya dia memakai kacamata, sementara kau tidak. Dan ceritamu tadi mirip sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada Aoki-kun."

Ichigo mengerti sekarang ujung dari perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan 'kebenaran' dari kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Dan hal yang mengganjal pikiranku adalah, apa kau dan Aoki-kun adalah orang yang sama? Tetapi, sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil terjadi ya?" sambung Rukia.

"Tidak. Itu memang benar Rukia. Aku dan Aoki merupakan orang yang sama."

TES

Rukia tersenyum getir. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah kekasihnya yang tertunduk itu. "Haha, kau pasti bercanda, Ichigo. Tidak mungkin kan kalau seorang anak SMA berubah menjadi anak SD?" sanggah Rukia. '_Katakan semua ini adalah bohong, Ichigo._'

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Rukia. Maaf karena selama ini aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku takut kalau kau justru akan membenciku, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil duduk bersimpuh di kaki Rukia. Rukia menegang melihat tingkah Ichigo. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Ichigo. Tetapi sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Ichigo kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Sebenarnya dulu sewaktu aku bilang pergi ke toilet, aku sama sekali tidak pergi ke toilet. Aku justru pergi ke sebuah gudang di pinggir Karakura Land. Di sana, aku memergoki transaksi perdagangan senjata ilegal. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengambil gambar transaksi itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukulku dari belakang. Di tengah kesadaranku yang semakin menghilang, aku merasakan orang itu memasukkan sebutir obat ke dalam obat. Dan setelah itu, kesadaranku benar-benar hilang. Begitu terbangun, tiba-tiba aku sudah menjadi seorang anak kecil."

Jeda sejenak. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang masih saja menyimpuhkan kakinya di depan kakinya. Agak sedikit tidak tega memang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Setidaknya sampai Ichigo selesai memberi penjelasan, mungkin dia akan terbebas dari posisi yang sangat menyiksa itu.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sempat tinggal di rumah teman ayahku, Urahara-san. Yang kemudian mengusulkan agar aku tinggal di rumahmu. Dan akhirnya selama satu bulan aku tinggal di rumahmu. Sebelum akhirnya aku menjalani pertempuran di Pelabuhan Karakura dan mendapat banyak luka tembak di tubuhku. Dan beruntung, di saat aku sedang koma, Urahara-san menemukan penawar dari obat yang membuat tubuhku mengecil. Setelah aku meminum obat itu, tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi."

BRUK

Rukia langsung menubrukkan dirinya pada Ichigo begitu dia selesai memberi penjelasan. Alhasil keduanya harus terkapar di atas lantai, dengan Rukia yang menindih tubuh Ichigo. Bahkan tangis Rukia menjadi lebih keras.

"Hiks... Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakannya, Ichigo? Sekalipun kamu jujur di saat kamu masih dalam bentuk 'Aoki', aku pasti tidak akan pernah membencimu. Justru aku akan berusaha untuk melindungimu. Hiks... Hiks..."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar penuturan Rukia. Tanpa terasa air matanya juga ikut mengalir. "Terima kasih banyak untuk pengertiannya, Rukia," ucap Ichigo tulus.

"E-Ehm! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Bulu kuduk Ichigo langsung berdiri seketika begitu telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dingin nan menusuk. Susah payah dia menelan ludahnya, sembari berusaha 'menyingkirkan' Rukia dari atas tubuhnya.

Rukia yang tidak mengerti situasinya, justru malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo semakin gelagapan. Didorongnya tubuh Rukia agar melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari pelipis Ichigo. "Rukia, cepat lepaskan pelukanmu dari tubuhku. Ada Byakuya di belakangmu," bisik Ichigo hati-hati.

Mendengar nama Nii-sama-nya disebut oleh Ichigo, secepat kilat Rukia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Ichigo dan membalikkan badannya. Benar saja. Ternyata Byakuya sedang menatap horor ke arahnya. Ah, ke arah mereka berdua maksudnya.

"Ehehe, Nii-sama sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia _innocent_. Ups, sepertinya Rukia salah mengajukan pertanyaan pada Byakuya, terbukti dengan Byakuya yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

CTAK

"Mulai besok sampai satu bulan ke depan, kalian tidak boleh saling bertemu. Termasuk di sekolah sekalipun!" ucap Byakuya sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang cengo di tempat, meratapi nasib mereka berdua.

'_Sialan kau Byakuya. Kalau kau bukan atasanku, sudah pasti aku membunuhmu. Saat ini juga!_' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

**F.I.N**

***brioche = roti panggang yang dioles selai. Salah satu menu sarapan di Perancis.**

**A/N : **Yo, jumpa lagi dengan Ree di chap terakhir Revive. Sedikit penjelasan untuk chap terakhir ini.

Pada adegan Rukia makein Aoki kacamata, itu Ree terinspirasi dari DC Opening 25, dengan lagu yang sama dengan judul fic ini, Revive.

Rukia sejak SMP sudah mengenal dengan baik Urahara dan Yoruichi. Makanya gak heran kalau Yoruichi akrab dengan Rukia.

Meski pernah bertemu dengan Rangiku di pelabuhan Karakura, tetapi Rukia tidak mengenali Rangiku (kan pagi-pagi buta). Makanya dia merasa biasa saja sewaktu bertemu Rangiku di toko cokelatnya.

Di sini Ichigo dan Rukia bukanlah teman sejak kecil. Keduanya baru saling mengenal sejak awal masuk SMA Karakura. Dan waktu itu, Ichigo sudah direkrut sebagai anggota intelijen negara.

Waktu IchiRuki kencan di Karakura Land, itu sekitar pertengahan bulan September. Oleh karena itu, setting fic ini adalah full musim gugur.

Untuk alasan keamanan, baik Ichigo maupun Byakuya sama sekali tidak pernah mengaku pada Rukia soal mereka yang tergabung dalam pasukan intelijen negara.

Ah iya, ada satu fakta yang Ree dapat dari episode-episode DC yang terbaru, yaitu tentang hp-nya Conan itu ternyata mirip dengan SE Xper*a, terutama yang tipe ne* V. Ree jadi kepikiran, jangan-jangan Gosho Aoyama suka dengan ponsel merk itu, hehe *bletak*

Baiklah, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Ree katakan. Buat yang sudah mem-fave dan mem-follow serta me-review fic ini, Ree ucapkan "Hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu~" Juga Ree minta maaf kalau chap terakhir ini justru malah ancur dan terkesan ngebut (but its the fact). At the last, bye bye... And, review please? ^_^)/

**^ eL-Ree Aquafanz ^**


End file.
